I'll Be Your Friend
by Axiome
Summary: When Ayame transfers from Lobelia Academy to Ouran, she finally gets to see her best frenemy, Haninozuka Mitsukuni. And Ayame 'hates' Mitsukuni. OCxHunny DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

No, I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.

* * *

_A girl, 12, ran to catch up her classmate, her rival, Haninozuka Mitsukuni_

"_Mitskuni." The very petite, black-haired girl said in a declaring tone to the equally short blonde-haired boy._

_The boy stopped walking and turned to face her then sighed exasperatedly, "What, Ayame-chan?"_

_Without warning, Yuhi ran straight for him and attempted a flying peach kick, only for it to be blocked by Mitsukuni's arm. _

_Again, she kicked, aiming for his hip, but he blocked and threw a punch to her face, she ducked down low, her hands to the floor, and turned her body so her legs swept the floor in front of her, causing Mitsukuni to trip._

_Luckily for him, Mitsukuni is no amateur at martial arts, he is someone who would be later nicknamed 'Spartan Captain' for his high ability, and ended up catching his fall by executing a back handspring._

_A few meters away from each other, the two had a glaring match._

_They both may not look intimidating with their short statures, big eyes, love for cute things and cake, but they are the strongest two people in their age divisions – and higher– nationally._

_The stare off was broke when Mitsukuni attacked again, and the battle lasted for another 15 minutes. _

_At the end of it, their training clothes had been ruffled a bit, their hair just a bit out of place, and both were slightly panting with perspiration starting at their forehead's. _

_But other than that, they were both fine. No scratches, bruises or bleeding. Whenever Haninozuka Mitsukuni and Yuhi Ayame fought, it was always equal. They fought till they couldn't fight anymore. They both couldn't lose or win, and that's what they both hated._

_They were about to start it again, but a sharp voice was heard, "Haninozuka! Yuhi! That's enough. You both know that there are visitors today." The manager of the dojo turned to the girls he was escorting, "Terribly sorry, these two get out of hand sometimes." He said, with a sweat-drop in his head._

_Mitsukuni and Ayame turned around and bowed once they saw the guests, who were taking a tour of their middle-school, "Gomen, sensei."_

_The group of girls squealed squeals of 'MOE!!' when they saw the two, who always attracted attention from their cuteness, "How cute!"_

_But one girl stepped up, the one who seemed to be the leader of them, and exclaimed, "My, is the dark-haired one a _girl?_'_

_Ayame nodded._

"_How tragic! Having a perfectly fine young lady dwelling in this sweaty, dark and dangerous place!" While saying this, the manager discreetly glared at her and she continued, unfazed, or oblivious of it, "My, we must enroll you into Lobelia immediately! I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I let you remain here! A young lady such as yourself should be learning about elegance, etiquette, and certainly not about fighting!"_

_All the time while talking, Ayame was exchanging looks with Mitsukuni, thinking that she just can't transfer; she has to train to beat Mitsukuni-kun!_

_But before she could talk, she was crowded by the girls of Lobelia, by the end of the day, her parents were notified and were more than happy to have her switch to the prestigious Lobelia Academy. _

_Why, any parent would be when they were offering to pay the scholarship to attend a school such as their selves._

_Ayame was against it, wanting to stay with her friends, she even gave them her infamous puppy-dog eyes, that almost no one said no to, but she was convinced by her parents with cute stuffed animals and cake._

_On her last day, she approached Mitsukuni, "One day, I'm going to beat you, Haninozuka Mitsukuni."_

_The blonde only nodded and gave her sad smile, "I'll be ready."_

_Usually, the two were not so calm around each other, but they both understood that they would not see each other for a long time. _

_Upon first glance, they are rivals, but any person who knows them acknowledges that they are each other's closest friends, they had known each other in diapers and growing up._

_But those are facts that only a handful of people know, so their peers assumed that they _hated _each other. When really, it's quite the opposite, but of course, as friends only._

_Their true natures were not shown around each other. Neither of them knew that both of them liked cute things and cake. Around each other they instantly got a competitive edge that they never had around anyone else. _

_But this time, they showed each other a glimpse of their cute side, and both had tears in their eyes, "Bwahahaha… I'm going to miss you, Ayame-chan!"_

"_Hunny-chan! You're my best friend! Bwahahaah…" Ayame cried, using his nickname that she barely ever used, even though she was the one who gave it to him._

_The two sniffled and Ayame was smothered into one of Lobelia's limousines by one of the girls who was beginning to get impatient._

"Yuhi-san!" A sharp and commanding voice called.

I jumped in my seat, and slapped the smile off my face that was formed from reminiscing past memories.

Haninozuka.

My mind was pulled from the thoughts as a pair of hands clapped once and I my attention was on my sensei once again, "Yes?" I asked as politely as I could.

"Slouching is not proper etiquette! Sit straight, shoulders back, and chin up high." I did as I was told while mentally cursing the teacher.

Why did I choose to come to this school? Oh wait, I didn't.

I was thrown into a limousine and flew to another part of Japan. Yeah, that's what happened.

I'm sick of this place, it's all about politeness, the Zuka Club, proper etiquette, and domination of females.

Having the rules burned into my mind is beginning to get annoying, and I _barely _have enough to train in martial arts.

Instead, I practice singing, dancing, lines for school plays, and the violin. I don't mind the violin, but the others are just horribly boring.

The teacher was about to call me out again, for making _another _'careless error that must be corrected', but I winced before standing up suddenly, the chair making a loud scraping noise against the floor.

I stood up straight, my palms to the desk, my head to the floor, "I'm sick of this! I'm sick of etiquette and acting lady-like!"

The whole class was silent, while I had been saying my words though, some had gasped, I looked up at the teacher, who had a shocked expression on her face.

"Yuhi-san. Sit down." She said, in that tone that always bugged me, the tone that made it seem like she thought we had to obey her every command.

"No. I'm leaving." I replied stiffly before marching out of the room and slamming the door.

I walked down the halls and out to the front of the grand school, when outside, I sat down on the front steps and pulled out my cell phone.

"Mom? Can you send something over to pick me up?" I paused, "No, nothing's wrong… I just want to tell you something."

She said she would get me ride, so we hung up and I waited.

Lobelia Academy is far away from where I originally live, where the main mansion is, so I've been staying in one of the dorms here.

For fifteen minutes, I sat there and examined the oh-so-interesting rip in my shoe. I really should get some new shoes… I've had the same ones for school since I was a freshman, my first year here. I haven't grown much since freshman year, which was the year that I grew 3 inches. My feet haven't changed at all. I still wear kid-sizes. Which can get pretty annoying when you have to have shoes that you like custom-made.

The sound of a helicopter was heard, and it landed spontaneously in the front of the school.

Mom.

She sent the fastest helicopter we have. She didn't have to be so… drastic.

Nonetheless, I ran to it and hopped in, seeing the usual pilot.

"Hi Bill." I greeted. Bill is American.

"Good morning, Yuhi-sama."

After that, we didn't say much because Bill doesn't know much Japanese, and I don't know much English.

When we got to my house, we landed on the roof and I immediately jumped out and ran down the stairs to the tearoom.

"Mom!" I called and leapt toward her, and was embraced in a warm hug.

"I missed you." I said and she patted my head before we sat down on our knees at the tea table.

My mother is a beautiful woman. She has hair as dark as mine, always has her hair done in an elegant bun, and likes to wear yukatas. She is the perfect role model to the girls of Lobelia.

A maid poured our tea and brought out sandwiches cut in triangles.

We chatted about trivial things for a bit before she asked, "Now, what was it that you wanted to talk about?"

I gulped, "Uhm… I don't want to attend Lobelia anymore."

I was expecting to get a scolding from her, even though that would be so unlike her, but she gave a light laugh. I looked at her in confusion as to why she was laughing.

"What is it, mother?"

Her eyes glowed as she smiled, "I was scared for a minute there. I thought you were going to say that you were a lesbian, or something like that."

My jaw dropped, "What!?? No way!"

She only laughed more, and I couldn't help but smile as well.

"What are you reasons, might I ask?" She inquired curiously.

I scratched my head, "It's all about being lady-like… but that's not me. My favorite thing to do is the opposite of what they encourage. I like karate, judo, kendo and all the martial arts."

"Do not like cake anymore? What about Wabby-chan?"

My eyes watered, "Of course I love Wabby-chan! See? I still have her with me."

I pulled out my white rabbit and hugged her tightly, but some maid placed cake in front of me and I set Wabby-chan on the table gently before devouring the sweet.

"I saw this coming, Ayame-chan. So I have registered you into a new school already. I'm sure you'll like it." My mother informed me.

My jaw dropped again, "Naaaaani!? Which school?"

"Ouran Academy." She declared, smiling.

* * *

  
I'm not sure to continue. I'm going to upload the second chapter, though.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.

* * *

"I see, I see. That sounds familiar." I said.

"Mori-san goes to that school."

"Mori-kun? I haven't seen him in quite a while… Mori-kun!? If Mori goes there… then that means…" I paled, the last time I saw Mitsukuni, we were both crying and actually admitting that we were best friends.

How embarrassing.

"Mitsukuni's going to be there." I finally said, straight-faced.

My mother laughed, my mother _laughed_, "Ayame-chan, forget about your rivalry with Hunny."

But it was too late, I had flames in my eyes and my fist was balled in front of my chest, "I'm going to beat Mitsukuni!!"

I went on how I was going to beat him _so badly, _but my mother interrupted, "By the way, you start school tomorrow."

Horrified was one way to describe my expression, "But, but—"

"No. You're the one who wanted to transfer, so why should you miss any school?" With that, she got up and left the room.

I sulked on the table, my head on the smooth surface facing forward, "Wabby-chan? What am I going to do?"

Sensing my mood, one of my favorite maids placed a strawberry shortcake in front of me and I immediately perked up and ate the cake.

* * *

"Erm… Ayame-hime…" A soothing voice called, although there was a trace of fear in it.

Someone tapped my shoulder and I pulled my cover off of my face a bit, just enough to show my eyes and grunted, giving the person a death glare.

The butler backed away from my stare, as I lied back down.

One minute later, a female voice said, "Ayame-chan. It's time to get up."

Again, I was about to glare but she said, "I have Wabby-chan." In the most evil voice I have ever heard.

My mouth opened in horror and jumped up, "Wabby-chan!" But noticed that I was holding her in my hand.

I glared at the smirking maid and grumpily got out of bed, it's no use to go back to sleep once I've stood up.

I had a quick shower and asked, "Maid-san, is there a uniform?"

She opened a box and showed me a puffy yellow dress.

I gaped in dismay, "This… is the uniform?"

She nodded.

Again, I gaped and just stared at her, "Really."

"Yes, Ayame-sama."

I stared at her again, "Really."

"Yes, Ayame-sama."

"Really."

"Yes, Ayame-sama."

"Ew."

"Yes, Ayam—It's not 'ew'! You are required to wear this uniform to school!"

I sighed, and got shoved into my bathroom to change. I took one look at it and grimaced. At least the Lobelia uniforms weren't so… yellow.

I reluctantly slipped into the dress, and was surprised to feel how soft it was, and that it actually fit. But then again, it must have me custom-made for me.

When I got out into my room again, no one was there so I went downstairs to eat. I had pancakes with whipped cream and blueberries.

When I finished, a maid took the plate away and I went outside, to see a car already waiting for me.

Ouran Academy isn't very far from my house, so it only took about 15 minutes, considering the fact that we had to go through traffic. So it's not surprising that it took the same time as the helicopter, from my house to Lobelia.

"Good-bye, Bill." I swear, I don't know where Bill has the time to escort my family, he is our only driver.

He nodded politely and I stepped onto the grounds of Ouran.

I see so many… yellow puffy and hideous dresses just like my own and purple-ness.

I noticed different glances from different people, which I was not expecting since it's a school with so many prestigious people, why should they take notice of me?

Well, I guess my family is kind of 'known'. I'm not exactly sure of how much, since I don't really poke my nose into that business, even though I'm going to be the successor of the family company.

I walked to my class, and the teacher did not believe that I was a senior, which earned me a few stares and comments on how 'cute' I looked.

I finally convinced her and was let into the classroom. I didn't see Mori-kun or Mitsukuni.

Third Person

"There's a new student." Ootori Kyouya informed his fellow club members.

"Really? And why do you seem so interested in this new student?" One of the Hitachiin brothers said.

Kyouya's glasses glinted, "She is the daughter of a very large company. They specialize in cameras. Not just any camera, though. The family is the owner of Canon."

Mori's head shot in the vice-president's direction, "Hn…" He then looked at Honey, who was oblivious because he was eating cake happily.

The twins looked very impressed and Kyouya's glasses would not stop glinting in that devious way.

"Oh! Oh! I know her! I met her at a ball held in France!" Tamaki burst in.

Haruhi was busy muttering 'rich bastards… the owner of Canon… France…' in the corner.

Kyouya looked at Honey, "Honey, you do know Yu—" Kyouya was interrupted by a large hand clasping over his mouth, muffling his words, and was dragged out of the third music room.

Everyone in the room, even Honey, looked at the door wondering, 'what the hell?'

Kyouya pushed away the hand, "What was that for?" He demanded, slightly pissed.

"Do not mention Yuhi Ayame in front of Honey." Mori ordered sternly.

"Why? From what I know, they're enemies." The other asked, puzzled.

"Whenever Ayame is mentioned, he acts like he does when he wakes up."

Kyouya nodded his head, "I see. Why?"

"You'll see soon." Mori replied cryptically.

Yuhi Ayame

I didn't really make any friends today. It was mostly girls fawning over me, and squealing 'moe'.

It's a bit disappointing that I didn't see Mori-kun or… _Mitsukuni._

I really want to fight Mitsukuni. I heard that he's supposed to be in this class…

So I asked a random girl that was a year younger than me.

"Saki-san, may I ask a question?" I asked, putting the lessons at Lobelia to use.

The girl turned to me and smiled, "Yes, Ayame-senpai?"

"Do you know someone named Haninozuka?"

For a second, she went blank then brightened, "Haninozuka…? Hmm... Oh! You mean Honey-senpai!"

My eye twitched. _Honey_-senpai? My nickname really stuck on him, didn't it?

"Yes! I'm looking for Mitsukuni!"

She smiled, "Since it's after hours, Honey-senpai should be at the Host Club."

"Can you take me there please?" I asked, tilting my head.

She got hearts in her eyes and hugged me, "You're so cute, Ayame-senpai!"

Saki led me to the music room, but excused herself because she had to go home early.

When I opened the door, there was a blinding light and petals came swirling out.

I coughed, "Agh.. Shit. Stupid petal…" One of the petals flew into my mouth and I swallowed it.

When I opened my eyes again, there was 7 guys there, looking like they were there to greet me.

They were all dressed up like in medieval times, not armor, but what kings and counts would wear.

All of them were very good-looking.

I studied them, and recognized Mori-kun.

"I'm looking for Mitsukuni." I declared.

I noticed Mori give a slight smile, he knew what we were like.

A small blonde stepped out from behind Mori shyly, but when he saw me, there was fire in his eyes.

"AYAME."

"MITSUKUNI."

No, those were not us yelling each other's names happily, they were war cries.

We both charged at each other and immediately began going into combat.

I noticed the rest of this 'Host Club', as Saki called it, staring in shock, except for Mori.

Third Person

The Host club stared at the two unusually short people fighting.

But they paused and the girl said, "Wait."

Honey looked at her expectantly.

"Let me change."

Honey nodded his head, and she disappeared, but not 3 seconds later, she returned in clothes people would wear at a dojo.

She had a black belt tied around her waist.

The Host Club was very amused, at least, that was until they started fighting.

They were throwing kicks and punches and fighting equally. Everyone stared in amazement, mostly because Honey-senpai is known as one of the best fighters, and suddenly a _girl _appears and they're fighting like that.

"Should we… stop them?" Haruhi asked in a concerned tone.

Everyone looked at Mori for answers, but he shook his head, "You can't stop them when they're fighting. Except for their sensei."

They all watched as they just kept getting kicked and punched, but they kept fighting. It really was a sight to behold. It was like something out of a movie.

"Who is that, Mori-sempai?" Haruhi asked the question everyone wanted to ask.

"That is… Mitsukuni's best friend." He answered non-chalantly.

Everyone gaped at him, even Kyouya, who had done research on her the night before, finding out that they had been known to hate each other.

"What!? But look at how they're fighting!" They all exclaimed.

They all looked back at the two, who were glaring at each other while fighting.

10 minutes later, the two adorable seniors were on the floor, exhausted from fighting so much.

Honey hadn't faced anyone so challenging for a long time, even he had worked up a sweat.

"I'm… going to beat you, Mitsukuni." The girl said to him.

"Never."

They both glared at each other, they had the will to fight, but their bodies wouldn't allow it.

The Host Club was amused again as they watched their heads slump to the floor. For a moment, they all thought they were just lying like that, but heard snores and realized that they were sleeping.

Mori picked both of them up easily and set placed them on the couch gently.

When he sat down, everyone was looking at him expectantly.

They waited until Tamaki finally said, "Well?"

Mori shot him a look that clearly said 'What.'

"Care to tell us what that was all about?" Kyouya asked. He was very interested in the situation.

Mori nodded, "They fight."

Everyone nodded.

"Every time they see each other."

They all looked at him, realizing that he was the wrong person to ask.

Tamaki wiggled over to the couch and was about to try and wake them because he was so curious that he couldn't help it, but Mori warned him, "Ayame wakes up like Mitsukuni."

That scared Tamaki off, fearing the 'The Eyes Of The Demons' of Honey and his rabbit, Ossu-chan, and learning that Ayame was like Honey, made him go a meter further away than he normally would have.

Everyone in The Host Club patiently waited for the two to wake up.

Yuhi Ayame

This pillow smells delicious.

It smells like strawberry cake.

I hugged it and smelled it some more.

But it feels awfully similar to a… person.

I opened my eyes a little bit and was blinded by purple.

Since when does a purple pillow smell like strawberries? Before I went shopping and I found this strawberry-scented pillow in the shape of a strawberry. It's my favorite pillow.

I sleep with it every ni—I get distracted so easily.

Pulling away from my pillow, I noticed that I was hugging _Honey._

"Eeew, I was hugging Mitsukuni." I said with an 'ew' face.

It's not that it's gross that I was hugging him, it's just weird for me to be _sleeping_ and hugging him. It doesn't really make sense, but it does to me. I guess for me it just seems too intimate.

Right when I said that, he began to stir and slowly opened his eyes.

His face brightened, "Aya-chan!"

"Good mor—Good afternoon, Mitsukuni."

It was always like this after we had a fought, we would go back to being friends.

"You know what, Honey?"

He looked at me and said flatly, "You called me Honey."

"Well… I was the one who sorta gave you the name."

Honey smiled brightly, "Oh yeah! But Aya-chan, what were you going to say?"

"You smell like strawberries." I stated bluntly.

Mitsukuni looked surprised and blushed a bit, "Really?" He got closer and _smelled _me.

"So do you!"

Third Person

…

……..

……

The Host Club stared in silence as they watched the two 'enemies' wake up.

Ayame was snuggling against Honey and when she woke up, she had an 'ew' look on her face.

After that, Honey woke up, and smiled when he saw Ayame.

From where they were standing, the Host Club could hear him exclaim happily, "Aya-chan!"

They were both talking normally, and watching the two of them together was just… _adorable. _

Ayame said something that made him blush and from their point of view, it looked like Honey nuzzled her shoulder.

He pulled away and said something, causing them both to smile.

"Are they really enemies?" Tamaki asked skeptically.

Everyone looked at him, "No."

"Mori said they are best friends."

Cautiously, the group approached Honey and Ayame.

They were both talking about cake animatedly, using their hand to show each other 'how big their cake was'.

Haruhi spoke first, "Who is this, Honey-sempai?" She said, indicating to Ayame.

Once those words were spoken, a high power motor was heard from below them, and a familiar laughwas getting closer to them, "Oh-hohohohoho. Oh-hohohoho. Who is that, you ask, Haruhi-kun?"

A big, metal platform emerged from the floor, and there was a laughing girl on top of it.

A girl who everyone recognized, even Ayame.

"This is Yuhi Ayame, the daughter of one of the biggest camera manufacturers in the world. But that's not the only spectacular thing about her, she was the champion at the nationals in middle school in the female category of martial arts. Her rival and best friend is Honey-senpai! Before Ouran, she attended Lobelia Academy, where she was part of the notorious Zuka Club! Oh-hohohoho!"

Renge disappeared after telling them all she knew about Ayame.

The first question asked: "You were in the Zuka Club?"

Ayame got a red mark on her forehead, "Yes. I was."

Everyone burst out laughing, well, except for Honey, Mori, and Kyouya, who never laughs.

"Well it's not like this club is any better!" Ayame muttered.

They all looked at her, "What?"

"The Zuka Club sings and dances, I can admit that it can be embarrassing sometimes, but it's pretty much the same here. You guys cosplay and swoon girls."

* * *

SHE SAID IT/


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Ouran... too lazy to type whole thing.

Sorry for taking so long to update! Oh god, I've been busy, but chapters will be coming out in the next few days! I have no work for the entirety of this week ^^

* * *

Everyone just sat there and stared at me, expressionless.

Of course, Tamaki was the first one to speak, "We do not just swoon them and cosplay! We touch their hearts in ways not thought possible! Their hearts are happy that way! That is the number one priority of the Host Club! We want to bring happiness!"

I zoned Tamaki's rambling out and focused on the other club members. Kaoru and Hikaru were both leaning on Haruhi Fujioka, who in return looked very bored and somewhat annoyed. Kyouya had gone back to typing on his computer, very absorbed into whatever he was doing. Honey was sitting at the table with his Ussa-chan, and Mori was just sitting there, watching him carefully, as if to examine any danger.

They all seemed very into what they were doing, so I just sighed and left. That was pretty pointless. Fight with Mitsukuni, only to have yet _another _tie. And then get ignored again. I exited the Third Music room, just in time to see a dark shadow go around the corner. Curious, I sped up my pace and rounded the corner. Nothing was in the hallway but another snip of darkness disappear at the hallways end. I rubbed my eyes, "Am I seeing things?" I said to myself, but nonetheless went after it. But this time I ran, and just as I was turning, I saw it.

_It _was in the shape of a person. Being in karate and all those extra curricular activities didn't pay for nothing. I ran as fast as I could and glomped it, "Hey! Why do you look so suspicious?" The thing shrieked, "Ahh!" This made me giggle.

I got off of the poor thing and it turned around, "Kukukuku… You have touched me… kukuku, you shall now face 5 years of bad luck!!" The creepy thing turned to me and had a really dark aura of evilness. It was then I noticed it wasn't a thing, but a boy. A boy in a big, dark cloak, with very dark hair and eyes that I couldn't see past because of his wispy bangs.

"You're creepy." I told him bluntly and he pulled out a small white puppet, "This is Belzenef. He says that you have a very dark heart. Kukuku."

I laughed spitefully, "Hah! What's you're name, creepy-man?" The creepy-man had no reaction to me calling him that, if anything, he looked pleased. Most people would have a look of disdain if called that, but he didn't. I guess that he knew it was true. Who wouldn't know that fact if they actually dressed in dark robes and carried around a weird-looking puppet named 'Belzenef'?

"I am Umehito Nekozawa, the sole member and president of The Black Magic Club." He stated proudly.

"The club really suits you." I said. It did, he looked really creepy, just like the type of person who would create a black magics club. Half of his face was covered by the hood of the cloak and he still had his puppet on his right hand.

He then proceeded to say, "Since Belzenef thinks so highly to you, I would like to propose an offer to you. Kukuku."

Umehito is kind of creepy. "If you stop saying 'kukuku' for the remainder of this conversation, then maybe."

"Okay. Kuk—" He was stopped by my sharp look and continued, "Okay, we, Umehito Nekozawa and Belzenef would like to join The Black Magic Club."

I pondered the though for a moment or two. Joining a Black Magic club? It would be really out of place for me but… I thought of the faces on the students of Lobelia and grinned evilly, "I'll join." They would be absolutely mortified. Those girls are so snobby and think only of being polite.

Umehito came up with another weird laugh, "Hu-huhuhuhu. Let us go to the club room, then, new student Ayame Yuhi." Again, I was a bit creeped out about how he knew my name, but not as much because he was that type of person. Creepy. Instead of speculating about how… unique he was, I followed him as he glided through the hallways. He actually glided! I couldn't see his feet because the cloak was so long, but he looked like a ghost.

The president of The Black Magic Club came to an abrupt stop, I carefully avoided running into him and side-stepped. Umehito opened the door and it creaked loudly, he went inside and held out his arms very politely, welcoming me into the room. I stepped in without hesitation. I'm not scared of the dark, if anything if calms me. The dark is usually cold, and I don't like hot places. They make me sticky and uncomfortable.

It was really dark but from what I could see, the place was filled with a few coffins, many candles, lots of anatomy models and things like that.

"This is the Black Magic Club room. The lights never turn on. I have already gotten rid of the electricity in this room just in case, huhuhuhu. You must wear this cloak." He handed me a black piece of material. I stared at it skeptically. I'm supposed to look like him? Instead of complaining about it, I slipped it on and he laughed, "Kukuku, that's perfect. Now let's practice your laugh."

I went along with it. I noticed a vanity on the other side of the room and went to it. The hood shaded over my eyes and I covered half of my face with my bangs. It was like looking at the model club member for The Black Magic Club. Short, creepy and dark. Taking Umehito's words, I laughed, "Kukukuku."

He appeared behind me, "Kukuku. You're a natural." For a while I practiced my creepy laugh until I burst out laughing. Rolling on the floor, and pounding my fists on the surface, I kept laughing.

"What's wrong?"

"Th-this is too funny… Kukuku." I calmed myself. It was weird acting like Umehito, but I could get used to it.

Umehito brushed it off, "You have to have a something like Belzenef."

Without hesitation, I whipped our Wabby-chan. "This."

He just stared at it before saying, "But… that's not scary at all."

I snorted, "I'll make up for it with creepiness. Trust me." It was true. I think my laugh is creepy enough. And just the way I look right now can scare some people shitless. So I think I've done pretty good.

After discussing things to do in the club, I left the room and attempted to glide like Umehito through the halls. It worked. Suddenly I felt someone slam into me and screech. Grinning at the opportunity to use my laugh, I did, "Kukukuku."

The person wailed and I ended up having to look up at them and noticed that it was Honey, "You're so scary!" Mori was behind him looking edgy and alert.

Pulling off my hood and smiling sweetly, I exclaimed, "Oh hey, Honey!" Honey sniffled and looked at me with a strange expression, "Aya-chan? Why are you dressed like that? Are you playing a joke on me or something?"

Shaking my head and replying, "Nope. I joined the Black Magic Club."

Mori seemed shocked for once and Honey just smiled, "That's cool! I like your… er, cloak."

I pulled my hood back on, "Kukuku. Thank you."

"Can you please refrain from laughing like that around us?" Mori asked warily. He seemed a little shaken at my aura and attire. Maybe he scared by that sort of thing? Nah, it's Mori, he couldn't be.

Only laughing, I took my hood off again, "Okay, okay. But it won't be the last time. See you later, Honey-kun, Mori-kun!" I ran away and didn't run into anyone else after that. That made me a little disappointed because it's really fun scaring people like that. Now I know why Nekozawa is like that. It's enjoyable.

When I finally returned home, I covered my face and went into the tearoom, where my mother was sitting. "Kukuku. Mother, I'm home." She turned around and didn't have a reaction but said, "Oh, hi dear."

I gaped, "You are so squeamish about spiders and other creatures with six legs or more, but you say nothing about this?"

"I believe that people have their own unique hobbies, and others should respect their decisions, not scorn them." Of course my mother would say that. But that's what I like about her, she's very accepting of many things. Weird, or not so weird.

I nodded my head and took off my cloak, "That thing is so warm. I joined The Black Magic Club, just to do something different." She nodded and said, "That's nice. Who else is in it?"

"No one except for Umehito Nekozawa." I told her, and we continued to discuss my first day at school. She seemed very interested in The Black Magic Club and The Host Club especially, though. I think it's because Mori and Honey are in it.

After talking, I had my uneventful supper, uneventful shower, I went to bed in my room that would not be approved my Umehito. It was too bright for his liking.

* * *

In the morning, I was awakened by someone laughing. It was a cute laughter that I recognized. "What the--?" I was about to say but was cut off by, "Aya-chan!" No one calls me that except for _Honey. _"Aya-chan! You sleep so long… did you know that me and Mori-kun are going to a karate tournament? We wanted to invite you because we used to practice together all the time!"

The whole time he said that, I was sitting up in my bed with my eyelids half-closed, "Honey…" I began and trailed off threateningly.

"Oops! I forgot how you are when you wake up! I'll just wait for the storm to pass, then." Honey kept talking about how grumpy I was in mornings and kept smiling. I, on the other hand, was not as chipper as him. Getting up, I went over and shoved him roughly when I passed by, he just kept on speaking about 'how bad my temper is' and smiled brightly.

Instead of trying to fight, I went straight to my dresser and puller out jeans and a t-shirt. I threw a sock at Honey's head before I slammed the door shut on the bathroom conjoined to my bedroom. I heard Honey pout to Mori, whose presence I had just noticed in the room. Really, Mori is way too quiet. I got dressed in the bathroom quickly. I didn't need a shower because I had already done so the night before. Pulling the brush through my hair, then lightly spraying it with hairspray just so it would keep in place, I brushed my teeth and went back out.

"Okay, what were you saying Honey? I don't quite remember." When he had been talking, I was still partially asleep, and I tend to forget things when in that state.

Honey thought for moment because he had forgotten, "Oh! I want you to come to a karate tournament. None of the other member of the Host Club are interested, because they don't find it interesting."

"Okay…" With that, I was pulled downstairs and was rushed into a black limo. Why do I always feel like I'm being kidnapped? Honey and I chatted on the way there, "Aya-chan? Do you still do martial arts?"

"Yeah… Do you?"

"Well… not as much as I used to, but I still do it regularly. Not 6 hours a day like before." When we were younger, we used to practice like crazy in attempts to surpass each other. It's the same for me, I've become too lazy and busy to train 6 or 7 hours a day like before.

We mostly spoke about martial arts, but was interrupted when the car came to a halt. We all stepped outside and saw all the athletes outside. Most looked tough and scary and very muscular. Even the girls.

"I haven't been in a tournament for so long! But we're just watching, right?" I asked Honey and he nodded before replying, "Well, you are, but I'm entering."

Something clicked inside of me… Honey's entering. Maybe it was the click of my old competitiveness with Honey. Most likely. My expression changed to one of determination, "If you're entering, then I'm entering."

Honey only grinned, "You know, there's a unisex category…" By then, we were both fired up and chatting about how we were going to beat each other. We didn't notice a man approach us until Mori said, "Mitsukuni. Ayame." I looked up and saw a huge man with bulging muscles, he said, "You're Ayame Yuhi and Mitsukuni Haninozuka, right?"

We both nodded at the intimidating man in front of us, an he unexpectedly dropped to his knees, "You are my **H****EROES**!" Honey and I looked down at him awkwardly, "Thanks?"

The man got up, "I apologize for my brashness. But we haven't seen you two in years!"

It's true that we both stopped entering tournaments abruptly.

"Are you entering?" He asked curiously.

We both nodded our heads, "Yeah…"

He brightened and then said excitedly, "You should enter doubles! I know you guys are evenly tied, but there are these new two people… A guy and a girl, they sort of replaced your presence while you were gone," Both of our ears twitched at this. Replaced? "It would quite an interesting match to see who would win. The legendary _Ayame and Mitsukuni _versus the new people, Yuri and Yuki."

Both of us seemed to gain an edge at the fact of being replaced and having a new competition. The guy walked away when he saw a friend, and we looked at each other, "Do you want to enter with me, Aya-chan?" Honey said with a little glint at his eye.

Being second was never my thing. "Of course."

* * *

Reviews would be nice. And thank-you to people who have already reviewed, it's appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Ouran High School Host Club

Here is chapter four!!! :D

* * *

Mitsukuni and I walked into the building, receiving curious looks. Some of the attendees recognized us from previous years. No one approached us at all, though. But I guess there's a reason for that. Not really for Honey, but for me. I had a habit of picking fights with other people who came to spoke with me, and it always resulted in the other person getting injured. Honey on the other hand, was always the same. Sweet, nice and very amiable.

The room smelled like sweat, but it wasn't stuffy. The building was huge because of all of the fighting areas. Mori followed us silently and we wandered about the massive space upon us, searching for the registration area. When I walked passed a person, he forcibly bumped my shoulder. Me, being very short and actually quite dainty, fell. I should have caught myself but it was unexpected

"Ooft!" I landed on my butt and scowled. Honey immediately stopped walking and glared at the person evilly while taking my hand and helping me up. "That was intentional, wasn't it?" He said fiercely to the other guy. I looked over the other person. He had dark drown hair, an average face, not ugly, not extremely attractive, brown eyes, he wasn't heavily built like the majority of people here, and was wearing fight clothes. He had a black obi belt tied around his waist.

The guy had a sneer plastered onto his face and glared down, at Honey and me, then proceeded to say, "Watch it."

Now standing and furious of his rudeness, I glared back at him lividly, "_What _did you say?" He's the one who knocked me down! How can he say that?

Clearly not intimidated my leering, he let out a contemptuous smile that made me twitch in annoyance, "What is someone so short like you going to do? I _said _watch it."

I let out a snarl that would frighten most people and I narrowed my eyes at him, "Did you just say short?" Calling me short is a big mistake. I hate being seen as small and defenseless. Not that I'm weak or anything, it just really bothers me, even though I know I'm' not.

He smirked at my answer, "Yeah. You're short. What are you, 10?"

From my peripheral vision, I could see Honey shooting furtive glances between the two of us. Most likely, he knew that a fight was going to break out from us. I couldn't see Mori's expression because he was behind me, but I could tell he felt tense.

Ignoring Honey and his companion's worry, for me or the other guy, I wouldn't know, I lunged at the impertinent stranger in front of me. Right when I was literally millimeters from punching his face, a hand shot out in front of my blow. At first, I thought it was Honey or Mori, but I turned to me left and saw a girl with long, straight black hair and in a similar outfit as the boy.

She was very serious. She didn't glare, or look as rude as the boy. Her face betrayed no emotion of anger towards me or hate. But she did wince for a mere second as my fist connected with the top of her hand. I don't blame her. I'm surprised she didn't cry out or anything. I'm pretty sure I broke a bone in her hand.

Immediately, I retracted my hand and put them to my mouth and took a small gasp, "Oh my gosh, are you alright?" I really didn't mean for that hit to be for her.

I looked up at her innocently, and I know my face showed sadness, sympathy, regret and all of those other emotions. I did it to myself in the mirror one day and small flowers encircled around my head and my eyes got unnaturally big. It looked really cute and it got me annoyed that I looked so innocent. I then smashed the mirror in my bathroom, only for it to be replaced within 15 minutes.

For a moment, the girl seemed to be entranced for my appearance then whispered, "So… cute…"

The guy beside her looked shocked and began looking between her and I, seeming surprised by my sudden change and her awe of me, "B-but! SHE'S EVIL!"

The girl snapped out of it and straightened, her face returning to it's calm exterior, "Yuri? Why were you bothering such cute kid?"

The so-called Yuri's eyes widened to impossible lengths and he exclaimed, "No, no! Did you not see that? She was attacking me!"

"Yes, she was. But you must have provoked her." This girl must know him really well.

Yuri looked down at the ground and looked back up at the dark-haired girl and said in a whiny voice, "Yuki…" I smirked a bit, knowing that Yuki was right.

Honey and Mori stayed tight-lipped during the whole incident until Honey finally spoke, "So… where have I heard hose names before? Yuri and Yuki… Hm…"

The boy Yuri stared at us dumbfounded then a conceited smirk made it's way back onto his face, "Wow. You haven't heard me, Yuri Lee and Yuki Lin? That's sad."

I stared at him flatly, "No."

Honey said the same thing, "No."

Yuri's face dropped and looked at us unbelievably, "Seriously."

We both nodded, "Seriously." Why does he think he's so mighty? Why does he think he's so… _good?_

"We were last years champions." He stated and Honey and I finally started to understand.

Instead of being impressed, I snorted, "Last year? Was it your first?"

Yuri appeared to be quite insulted, it was obviously not the reaction he had hoped for, "Yeah… Hey! It's not like you've ever been in this competition! You don't know how hard it is! Since you're younger than me, I'll forgive you for your impertinence."

I laughed and he looked confused so I continued, "How old are you?"

"17."

He looks and acts younger than that, honestly. I can't believe we're the same age. "Well… I'm 17, too."

Yuri gaped, "No way! You can't be 17. You're tiny. You look really young…"

Honey casually put an arm over my shoulders in a friendly way and smiled cutely, "I'm 17 too!"

Again, Yuri looked shocked, "But… but you guys look like 10-year-olds!"

"And Mori here is the same age as us!" I stated happily.

Yuri looked at us, then Mori, and then back to us and back to him and opened his mouth, probably to say how it couldn't be true, but closed his mouth and shook his head.

After being shocked and surprised, Yuri returned to his normal self and began gloating, "Anyways, as I was saying, _you haven't heard of me?_"

We shook our heads and I noticed that Yuki was examining us. I craned my neck to turn to her and asked, "What?" Her eyes snapped up to mine and she replied with, "Nothing…" but Honey interrupted, "Ayame-chan… we have to sign up." Honey said, tapping his index finger in his cell phone, which had a clock built into it.

Yuki suddenly burst in, "Did you say 'Ayame'?" Honey looked surprised but nodded his head.

"Well… we kind of have to go sign up. Let's go Honey!" I yelled and we waved at Yuki and Yuri goodbye before bounding off into the sea of gross and sweaty bodies.

We _finally _found the registration office. Turns out that it's right near the entrance. Literally. It's only a few steps and there's a sign that clearly states 'Registration'. We signed up at the booth for the unisex category together. It was so stupid to walk all around the whole building, because we could have just seen it right when we stepped in.

Honey and I parted ways with Mori, because he is entering in a different category as us. He is participating in Kendo, and we are in karate. Mori is amazing at Kendo. He scares me sometimes.

I walked over to the canteen with Honey by my side and we both bought blue Gatorade. While we waited, we heard whispers 'Did you hear? Ayame and Honey are back…'

'Really?'

"Yeah. I hope they don't enter the same category as me.'

And we heard other things, but it all sounded the same. It was a bit of involuntary ego boost for us. Mostly because people were saying how scared they were to fight us.

I suddenly felt a hand grab my shoulder, "Hey!" Surprised by the sudden touch, I turned around and hit the person automatically. I heard a cry of protest and felt my hit being blocked by an arm.

The person held my forearm and I turned around, seeing Yuri. I relaxed and asked, "What do you want?"

He grinned, "What's your two's names?" Yuri looked like he had discovered something brilliant.

"I'm Honey. And this is my best friend Ayame!" Honey stated proudly and smiled at me.

I noticed Yuki come up from behind Yuri and say to him, "See? I told you so." Honey and I stared at them in confusion before Yuri exclaimed, "Dude. You're _Honey and Ayame?_"

We both nodded dumbly, unsure of what to say.

"I thought you two were both just whiny brats but… god, you guys have been the champions in your categories every year you've entered! I never thought that you'd be so short and small in person. People told me that you guys looked young, but _man._" Yuri shook his head in disbelief. He used to look at us with a sneer, but in a way, he looked down—literally—on us with awe.

Honey and exchanged strange look at the sudden change of mood that Yuri had around us. He was the biggest jerk I'd ever met in my life before. Now he was just normal.

"You guys entered unisex right?" Yuki asked.

I yawned before replying, "Yeah… It was on a whim. But we entered together."

The two grinned at us, well, Yuki smiled softly and said, "We look forward to fighting you."

They walked away into the crowd of people leaving Honey and I unsure of what to do. We decided to go change into appropriate clothes and walked to the restrooms. In the changing room, it stunk. Like… I can't describe it, it was just too stinky. I almost barfed the moment I stepped in, I was making gagging noises. I quickly changed into my all white clothes for fighting and wrapped the black belt around my waist.

When I ran out of the bathroom with my nose scrunched up, I ended up smashing into Honey, "Ow…" I rubbed my noise that slammed into Honey neck and waited for the pain to go away. I looked up and saw him with a sour look on his face and I asked him, "What's wrong?"

Honey looked me in the eyes, "It… it really stunk in there." I thought something was wrong with him because there's hardly ever a time when Honey is serious or has a frown on face. Okay, sometimes he has tears in his eyes, but that's different.

We giggled and I tripped. Right on my face. It was a full-on face plant and it actually dragged against the floor. I finally stopped dragging and when I stopped, I let out a barely audible groan. Honey didn't seem to hear it and I felt his presence lean down beside me and poke his head right next to my face and ask, "Are you alright, Ayame?"

Rolling onto my back and closing my eyes because of the bright lights above me, I replied, "Does it look like it?" While doing so, I moved my arm over my eyes.

Another hand pried my arm from my face and a shadow go over the light. I opened my eyes to see Honey's eyes peering into mine. I squinted as he moved and grabbed my hand, forcing me to sit up. Honey sat down in front of me with his legs crossed and asked, "Let's go fight, kay?"

"I don't feel like it anymore."

"Let's go!"

"Honeeeeeeeeey." I whined and looked at him with puppy-dog eyes.

He seemed fazed for a second before grinning, "Those don't work on me. I'm the Lolita of the Host Club, remember?"

I stared at him blankly.

Honey smiled and said, "If you come fight with me, I'll… Hmmm…" He had an expression of thought that made him look adorable, like always and then brightened, "I'll be your friend."

I blinked this time, "Aren't we already friends?"

"Yes we are. But it doesn't seem like it, doesn't it?"

Thinking about it it, I realized that we didn't really seem like friends. In my perspective, anyways. It always looked like we were friends and all, but I know that we both always resent each other just the tiniest bit.

"So no more fighting, I guess?" I said.

He nodded his head cheerfully, "We're best friends… in a way. But at the same times, we're not. I don't like it." He had a small scowl on his face and I smiled, "Okay. If I have to fight together with you to be your friend, then I'll do it."

Honey flashed me another of his smiles before we both stood up and looked up at the speakers when we heard our names being called to the arena.

* * *

……………

……………..

………….

Yeah.

Sorry. It took long, didn't it? I'm sorry.

Okay, and uhm... reviews would be really, really, _really _nice. I love them. Even though I hate asking for them. Haha, if you like this story, then click that little button down there and tell me if you like it (or not)! (:


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Ouran High School Host Club

Chapter 5! This one is longer…

* * *

Whenever I get prepared for a fight, I get scared. I get nervous. Really nervous. Like hyper-ventilating kind of nervous. My voice gets tiny and my voice constricts, even if I try to make my voice return to it's usual loudness, it comes out as a barely audible squeak.

Honey patted my back and peered at my face curiously, "Ayame-chan? Are you alright?" His expression was full of concern, and it made me feel the tiniest bit better. Honey had a way of making feel better with his care. You couldn't say no to him because you don't want to face his crying face that made you feel like your heart was breaking. Trust me. It's happened to me before when I punched him square in the face, and apparently it was too hard because he burst into tears. I felt awful for weeks.

Meekly, I nodded my head and let out small smile, "It's okay. Right before match I always get extremely nervous. But I'm fine once I'm out there."

He still looked at me with worry and kept saying things like 'are you sure?', 'you don't have to fight if it makes you this nervous, you know…' and many other sweet little things, but I'm pretty determined to enter this competition. And it will be the first time fighting with Honey. Yuri still pisses me off a bit, so I want to do… some (painful) things… to him.

"Honey and Ayame!" I heard a distant voice call from out of the locker room that was conjoined to the arena. Shivers went down my arms, legs and back as I remembered the adrenaline feeling of getting pumped up and so jittery that I couldn't sit still. I would get so excited, nervous, and so _exhilarated _all at the same time. It's the worst feeling in the world, yet it makes you feel alive and elated. It feels like someone gave you a huge hit of weed, or a bit of morphine. It's numbing and thrilling at the same time.

Remembering the feeling made me break out in a huge grin. Honey smiled at my sudden transition of mood and we both jumped up form the wooden bench we were sitting on and exited the room.

I could hear the cheers of the many athletes attending the competition as we stepped up onto the cold floor, both of us barefoot. The painted circle on the surface of the floor was blue, and there two opponents already waiting for us. All around us, there were spectators sitting on chairs and further back, bleachers. Our fellow contestants didn't look too confident. They looked almost as nervous as I did back when we were in the locker room.

Honey moved closer to me than he already was and leaned in closer to my ear ,"Let's win this quickly, ne?" I instinctively leaned closer to hear and nodded my head, "Yeah… I just really want to get to Yuri. Not so much Yuki. She's nice."

He agreed as we stepped into the blue circle of intimidation. A big, traditional gong was hit like always and someone said, 'Fight!' It's incredibly cheesy coming to these things, they do things just like in the movies.

Honey and I didn't move right away. We both knew we were waiting for the other to attack. Eventually, I got sick of waiting and kicked the girl on the leg, causing her to fall over, and Honey took this as his cue to fight as well. It all ended smoothly after about 40 seconds, they didn't even have any struggle to fight with us. Their punches were weak and probably wouldn't even leave a bruise, so that's why it took so fast to finish. Honey and myself were very disappointed with how not difficult it was. At the end, we exchanged handshakes, they looked at us submissively, like they knew they were going to lose.

This made me a little mad. Why would people come into a competition that they probably trained forever for and not give an ounce of effort? Geez. I know that Honey and I are strong, but wouldn't it be nice to at least say that you gave them quite a tough time to defeat?

Right after they disappeared into the crowd of people, two more challengers appeared. When they reached the circle, they bowed at us, motioned the referee to go to them and whispered something in his ear. The referee jogged over to us and said, "They forfeit." My eyes narrowed at the two cowards before us and even _Honey _seemed a bit aggravated.

We both grumbled and didn't bother bowing back at them. Since we hadn't fought, the next opponents came out and we defeated them once again, pretty quickly. After that, different people had to fight other than us, so we went outside for a little break.

Honey sat beside me on the cold cement. We were sitting on a fountains edge. I then exclaimed, "Well that was lame!"

"They don't even try to fight us…" Honey said and looked down in disappointed. A disappointed Honey is never good. I tried to distract him.

"I know. Seriously, do we have to insult them to provoke them to fight?" I said madly. They all acted so bored and looked like they just wanted to get it over with. It bothered me a lot.

He then got a little glint in his eye, "That's a good idea, you know." I wasn't expecting him to actually agree with it. He's always who is innocent and doesn't know anything that might be mischievous. The only time he was when he and I stole cake from his mother's fridge and ate it with our rabbits in Honey's room. We got busted because his little brother Chika-chan came in and saw us eating. Then he immediately called for his mother. You can guess what happened next.

I then asked him, "Want to try it?" He nodded enthusiastically, "But I can't make someone mad. They don't take me seriously. It has to be you."

"Why me? If you just act like a total jerk then they'll get mad. Just act tough."

Honey seemed to struggle for an answer, "I've tried to be mean before… It doesn't work." He scowled, probably thinking about a time he tried to be rude.

I laughed, "Okay… just try then? I can't imagine seeing you mean, you're too cute for that!" I pinched his cheek and grinned. His scowl deepened but he broke out in a smile that he couldn't hold back.

When we returned inside, people were running around and looked very excited, "Ayame and honey and Yuri and Yuki are fighting next!" People always got excited for our fights. The year we left, it was a riot. People were mobbing us and asking questions and taking pictures. Little black dots dotted my vision for the longest time from all of the flashes.

Honey and looked at each other with blank looks and I said, "Looks like we don't need that plan." I was looking forward to someone actually fighting back. It was too boring when we fought the first match.

We walked over to the locker rooms where the fighters go and found Yuri and Yuki sitting there, sitting cross-legged and facing each other. They had serious expressions on their faces.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked in an amused tone. They were both just staring at each other intensely and doing weird hand signs. It looked... strange.

They both whipped their heads around to face us and Yuri yelled, "Look away! It's our secret ritual!" He embraced Yuki's head protectively, as to not let us see her.

I laughed at his antics, "You're weird." Honey gave them a weird look.

We sat down on the bench beside each other and Yuri still didn't release Yuki's head. He kept looking at us as if he were expecting us to do something.

"_What?_" I heard Honey ask from beside me. He sounded a little annoyed but Yuri's staring.

Yuri rolled his eyes, "Well don't _look. _It's a secret ritual."

Honey looked slightly annoyed. Never in my life have I seen Honey annoyed by someone. Not the tad bit. He must really dislike Yuri. Honey then turned to me and rolled his eyes in an exaggerated fashion, causing me to giggle.

Finally, they finished their little 'ritual' and told us that we could look their way again. When we turned, they looked perfectly normal, like they hadn't been doing something weird.

"So…" I began and after that, a pregnant silence filled the room. I glanced at Yuki, she glanced at Honey, I glanced at Honey, and Yuri, seeing us looking at Honey, looked at him as well.

Honey was looking down at his stomach as he absent-mindedly fiddled with the black belt tied around his waist. Everyone was still staring at him until he finally looked up and asked adorably, "What? Why's everyone looking at me?"

Everyone turned their heads around said casually, "Nothin.'" Honey looked confused as to why everyone was looking at me.

Honey scooted closer to me and nudged me, "Ne, Aya-chan, I'm bored."

"So am I. I wish we could just fight them already." Honey then looked at me with the utmost seriousness.

I stared into his eyes with same seriousness and we froze like that for the longest time.

Someone called my name, "Yuhi-san!" I turned away and blinked, "Huh?"

Honey then yelled out victoriously, "I win!" Honey usually wins at this game because I get distracted way too easily, much more than him. But Mori is the master of these games. A fly landed on his nose and crawled around his face when he and Honey were having a stare-off. It caused Honey to get a look of disgust and slap the fly off of Mori's face.

I grumbled and swatted Yuri's head, "You made me lose the staring contest!"

Yuri only grinned, "Yeah, yeah. But I was telling you and Honey that we're going to fight now."

We both jumped up, ready to fight after being bored for so long. My legs were a little stiff for sitting for long, so I stretched down to the floor, palms to the floor. My muscles burned a bit from the reach. I was never known for being flexible. But it still felt better after that.

Honey had an ecstatic look on his face, his eyes were bright, and I knew he was feeling that feeling right before you step into the middle of the audience. Yuri had a cocky smirk on his face that made me want to slap him. Yuki had a pleasant expression sweeping her features but she still looked very serious and professional. I probably looked the same as Honey because I was feeling it.

All four of us walked out at the same time, causing the crowd to erupt in cheers and people screaming the names of the team they wanted to win. I heard a lot of 'Honey and Ayame's' and a lot of 'Yuki and Yuri's'.

When all of us got into our respected positions in the blue-lined circle, we bowed to each other. Yuri bowed mockingly, which really pissed me off even more than I already was at him.

"I think they're going to be tough people…" Honey said quietly, so our opponents couldn't hear him. I saw Yuki and Yuri exchanging a few words as well.

I murmured in agreement, "Yeah, people seem to have a lot of hype for them. Almost as much as us…" When we used to be really into martial arts, people went crazy for us. It was almost scary how notorious we were around these types of events.

We heard the traditional gong being hit by the massive mallet and heard the man declare the battle's beginning by yelling, 'fight!'

None of us moved. Honey and I knew that we couldn't just take the first move this time because they seemed to be much, much better than the rest of the people here. We weren't even sure if they were stronger than us or not. They sure beat us in size.

Yuri, being impatient by personality went for the first move first. It was a bad thing for him to have made the first move. To my surprise, he went after me first. He attempted to hit me in my hip, but I blocked it and punched him in the gut. He seemed very shocked by my strength. Most people are.

That didn't stop him from shifting himself close to the floor and sweeping his leg across my ankles and causing me to go off-balance, though. I caught myself by doing some weird cartwheel, and managing to kick Yuri in the face. When I was finished spinning, Yuri looked piss, which made me slip out a small grin at his chagrin.

Suddenly, a hand flew at my face and punched me square across the cheek. I turned slightly with a bewildered expression on my face while making sure I didn't get hit my Yuri and saw Honey giving me an apologetic look. His gaze on Yuki seemed to translate that she had punched me.

My eyes narrowed and I was just beginning to get pumped up. I haven't faced anyone challenging other than Honey in a long time. Maybe I should actually try at least. My throbbing cheek that will most-definitely have a bruise in the next few hours convinced me to not take these two lightly.

I glared at Yuri with a small smile. He looked a little surprised. I then said, "I guess we shouldn't be going easy on them, eh Honey?" Honey grunted in response because he was blocking a kick that Yuki was giving him.

Yuri's face contorted in anger and he muttered, "Take us seriously!"

Instead of saying something back to him, I kicked him in the shin, making him wince and as a combo, I swung a punch, but it wasn't aimed at him. He ducked like I knew he would, I kept the punch going to someone who was a foot away from him. My fist connected with Yuki's face twice as hard as she punched me and she cried out in pain. For once, she showed some sort of emotion. Anger. Yuki glared at me viciously.

The corners of my lips turned up into a small smirk but it was quickly dispelled when Yuri started fighting again. He was pretty pissed that I hit her.

We exchanged blows, he got a few hits on me, but nothing very painful. I could tell he was beginning to tire. His throws were getting slower and weaker, his steps weren't fast, and perspiration rolled down his forehead.

I glanced at how Honey and Yuki were doing and saw that Honey wasn't tired at all and Yuki was a little more tired than Yuri. I noticed Yuri get a sudden look of determination on his face as he focused all of his energy on his leg and kicked me _across the head _with his leg.

My vision went a little blurry and dizzy. You know when you spin and spin and spin until you're finally on the verge on collapsing onto the ground? That's what I was feeling. I fell to my knees and clutched my head in pain. It probably looked like I was crying, I didn't care at all.

When my vision cleared a bit, I noticed Yuri about to come and kick me or something, then Honey with a demented look on his face. It was look that Honey got when he was really angry or protective. It was like that time when we lost his bunny Ussa, he got these very scary eyes and a dark aura around him. It was frightening.

Honey stormed out and with one punch, hit Yuri and caused him to stumble and fall on his butt. Honey glared at him darkly, "Nobody hurts my friends. Especially not my best friends." Yuri looked a little scared, and Yuki tried to attack him, but Honey hit her.

Honey calmed down a bit and came over to me. I still couldn't see very well and things were a bit dizzying, but I could see Honey kneel in front of me, "Are you okay?"

I took a moment to answer, "Y-yeah. Just help me up and I think it'll be okay." Really, I wasn't feeling okay at all. I felt like barfing and maybe fainting, but I held back the feelings.

"Does it hurt?" Yes.

"Uh…" In truth, it hurt like crazy, but didn't want Honey knowing and start to worry, so I said, "No, I'm okay."

He didn't looked convinced, but helped me up anyways, "Aya-chan, I don't think you can fight right now." He looked at me with worry seeping through his features and shot a angry glance in Yuri's direction, who in return did nothing but stare back.

I shook my head, only to make everything that much more confusing, "No, Honey. I said I would fight with you."

"You already have. Anyways—Eh? Ayame? You look really pale." Honey looked slightly panicked, and I felt myself stumble. Honey grabbed my shoulder, "C'mon."

It was hard to walk for the fact that my head wasn't functioning properly. The ground was spinning but I was holding onto Honey. The black dots in my visions kept popping up, but no one was turning out the lights. I groaned in annoyance at my… problem. Honey continued to lead me to the outside circle to the official-looking man who observed the match for any foul moves or disrespectful behaviour.

I walked over to the referee with him clumsily and heard him say, "Forfeit…" That's all I heard before I passed out.

* * *

Don't you agree that Tamaki's text speech would probably look like this?:

**I 3 jho0 h4ruh1!!11!! f0r3v4!!!**

I can so imagine that.

ANYWAYS… Thanks to the people who reviewed! It made me so happy. When I came home from school and saw 4 reviews I was elated. So this chapter took a little faster to get out than my previous ones because it made me want to write the next chapter for you guys! I hope you liked it!


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Ouran High School Host Club

Chapter 6…

It is short… but I thought I should give you something to read.

* * *

Mitsukuni Haninozuka has always been friends with Ayame Yuhi. From the very beginning the two were close. They were usually inseparable; they trained together, fought together and against each other and ultimately grew up together. Ayame even gave Mitsukuni his well-known and always used nickname.

And that is why Mitsukuni Haninozuka was waiting impatiently at the edge of a tiny, dark-haired girls hospital bed, waiting for her to wake up.

Honey was very worried for his dear friend. He had seen that kick from that jerk Yuri Lee. It was powerful and unexpected. It was a cheap shot. It was like kicking a guy where the sun don't shine. Honey had a newfound hatred for Yuri. Not only did he act rude to Ayame, but also he kicked her like that.

Ayame always acts tough, and she is, but she's still very fragile. She puts on a strong front but is very sensitive at times.

Honey patted Ayame's hand and crossed his arms in front of him on part of Ayame's bed. Laying his head on arms, he waited for her to wake up.

* * *

Something throbbed, it felt like something was hitting my head repeatedly and wouldn't stop. My eyes tightened as I felt the pain. The last time I felt this much hurting is the time I broke my ankle from falling clumsily. Honey was also there, too. He was the one who carried me to his family nurse.

I opened my eyes a little bit and all I saw was white. I was about to freak out and say something stupid like 'am I in heaven?' but noticed that it was a ceiling and not the nirvana. It was a hospital room.

Something moved slightly beside me and I averted my eyes from the ceiling and trailed down to see blonde. I realized that it was Honey. He brought his hand up to his face and rubbed his eyes sleepily. Honey then looked to my face and when he saw me staring back, his eyes widened considerably, "Ayame!"

He flew to me and hugged me, "Ayame-chan, I was so worried!"

I hugged him back and patted his bat a bit awkwardly. It was kind of uncomfortable when someone's body weight is on you. He backed away and smiled brightly, "You've been out for _three whole days._" His hands moved around animatedly as if to emphasize on how long I'd been… _THREE WHOLE DAYS!?_

"Oh my god… One kick had me out for three days?" I said in disbelief. If anything, I said to myself more than to Honey, but he answered anyways, "Yup. I beat up Yuri afterwards!" Honey had said it in such an innocent way, you could hardly believe that he actually done it. He actually looked _happy _thinking about it.

"You did?"

He nodded his head enthusiastically, "Yes. He got me really mad. He hurt you…" Honey looked angered at first, but his expression turned sad when he said the last few words.

I looked at him softly, "Thanks. I'm happy you beat him up." I wasn't about to get mad at him for beating Yuri up. He's a jerk anyways.

"We can go to school now that you're up!" He said.

"You didn't go?"

"Nope."

I laughed and that's when the nurse walked in, "Ayame-sama, everything's alright with you, so you can leave whenever you want."

Honey left the room to let me change out of the almost see-through hospital nightgowns, it was really revealing. At least it wasn't really short. I have a feeling they gave me a little kids nightie because it has dinosaurs printed all over it. Not that I don't like dinosaurs.

There wasn't anything to pack because I had nothing, but someone bought clothes of mine over of mine for me to wear. I was happy for this because one time I had to wear a hospital nightgown out of the building because someone had forgotten to do so. It was embarrassing. I've actually been to the hospital a few times. Mostly injuries from martial arts, but I never took the pain any better.

I exited the room. I knew this hospital well. I came here every time I got hurt. It's also owned by the Ootori family.

Outside, Honey was waiting, of course. He was looking unusually serious. His eyes were dark and hard, and were staring off into the direction of the elevators (we were on the 11th floor) doors.

There, stood a sheepish looking Yuri. I looked at him in amazement, how could even come here? Why would he even come here when he knows that I'm here. Especially after he did… that. I glared at him and spat out, "What the hell are you here for? Was that kick not enough for you?"

Yuri looked down to his toes. He was fumbling with the hem of his shirt with one of his hands and for a moment, looked extremely self-conscious. The girl-abuser (something I named him in my head) finally looked up and stared at me seriously and scoffed a bit before saying, "Sorry."

I was about to burst and say something along the lines of 'is that all you can say?!', but I realized that what Yuri was saying was the most sincere he could ever get. It's kind of an insult on his part. Seriously, he kicked me in the head, causing me to lose consciousness and after 3 days he comes and the only thing he can say is sorry!

"I would like to say that it's okay act mature, but I'm not." As you can see, the fight with me trying to be mature lost. I'm not mature.

He looked insulted, and he was probably fighting with his proud, but he then said, "I'm really sorry."

"You don't look sorry." In truth, he did.

"If it makes you feel any better, the match was postponed till… I forget. But it's not soon." He told me.

"Then I look forward to kicking your ass." I said, smiling as Honey and I walked into the elevator doors that oh-so-conveniently opened.

And I'm happy for that or else it would have been awkward and lame.

I yawned and patter my belly that was smaller than usually because of my stint in the hospital.

"Honey. This is boring."

He nodded and his eyes bored into mine. I kept staring at him as well. It was tense. The ride to my house was far from the Ootori hospital and it was not fun at all.

Honey and I kept eye contact and leaned in closer. I closed my eyes halfway. He did the same. I could hear his steady breath and the car unexpectedly sped up for a small moment.

I let out a small yelp and while doing so, fell back into the seat and managed to close my eyes. Honey's head popped into my vision and I heard his laughter, "I win." I glared at him before childishly sticking out my tongue.

Every time Honey and happen to catch each other's eyes when we're bored, we always have a staring contest. And Honey always happens to win. Every. Time. And it pisses me off. But I've come to accept the fact that I'll never win, though I'd never admit it to Honey.

The car stopped and I looked out of the tinted windows to see my house… er, mansion. I turned to face Honey and gave him a small smile. "Thanks Honey. See you later." He looked puzzled for a moment but smiled back (cutely).

I exited the vehicle and watched it drive off. I waved, even though I could see through the tinted windows, I knew Honey saw me waving. I walked somewhat slowly to my front door. Suddenly, I felt very bored without Honey with me. Sighing, I pried open the big door to be greeted with a handful of maids. They smiled politely and some said, "We're so happy you're okay."

Warmth filled me. It's one of those moments when you see that people care about you. That you're not alone. I rarely have those moments. Even though all these people are hired to work, they've been around before I was born, and I know a lot of them really well. They're paid money to look after to me, but when they do, it's sincere. I smiled back at them and shyly mumbled a thank-you.

After the whole scene, I went up to my room still feeling happy. I collapsed onto my bed, but was not tired. I guessed that sleeping three whole days in the hospital would do that. I restlessly sighed and stared up at the ceiling. The first thought that popped into my head was Honey. He's my friend. My best friend.

I unintentionally smiled at the thought of him smiling. He reminded me of a little puppy. Or something like that.

* * *

This is shorter than I had though when I wrote it on Word. vv'

I just got back from Saskatchewan. That's the reason for the super slow update. Sask. is boring.

I just went through math and ELA assessments so I've been a little busy for the past two weeks. But don't worry.

I'm going to finish this story.

… I should get back to my homework now.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC

* * *

Something warm covered my eyes. Something bright. I opened my eyes just a little bit, and when I looked through the slits, I was blinded by light. Groaning, I rolled over onto my stomach in annoyance. Now, the light warmed up the back of my head and I rolled over once more, only to fall off of the bed. Luckily, I didn't smash my head on the dresser that was neatly placed right beside my bed while doing so.

I clumsily got up from my awkward position on the hard, cold surface and muttered, "Might as well get ready…" I shuffled to my dress drawer and pulled out my hideous yellow dress/school uniform. To my chagrin, the uniform had shrunk when it washed. It was now up to my knees, but now the sleeves fit properly. At least it wasn't too tight for me.

After my shower and breakfast that were virtually uneventful, I shocked the maids by being up early without a fight. I went outside to the flashy limo and we went off to Ouran Academy.

When we arrived to the pink castle-looking school… no one was there. It was so quiet that I thought that any minute a ball of… whatever-those-things-are-off-of-those-old western-movies… would roll by. For a minute, I just stood there and thought, when it finally struck me that it was indeed, a Saturday. Like a little kid, I stomped my foot out of anger and frustration and growled to myself My driver had already taken off, ready taken off to escort someone else.

Something clasped on my shoulder and I turned around to see light brown eyes. Well, actually I looked _up_ to see light brown eyes. I forgot his name… I think it was Fujioka? I squinted at him and he asked, "Hello, erm.. Ayame-san?" The guy questioned my name.

"Yes. Hello… It's Fujioka-san, right?"

He nodded his head and smiled, "What are you do--?" Fujioka-san was suddenly cut off by flash of purple and orange and a hand covering his mouth, muffling his next words. I was confused still, and another person wrapped it's arm around my mouth.

Instinctively, I threw the person off easily, making the assaulter fall down on the ground hard. I finally took a good look and saw a boy about my age with orange hair wearing the academy's uniform. I stifled a laugh when he groaned and rubbed his head, I recognized the boy as Hikaru Hitachiin. He looked up and scowled, "Geez… That's embarrsssing… being thorwn down by… little girl…" He was mumbling.

"Little?" I asked, a red vein adorning my head as I tried to keep from spontaneously combusting. Well, I guess it wouldn't be so spontaneous since he's the one who tried to… do something.

The twin of Kaoru stood up and brushed off any dust—real or imaginary—off of his uniform that he was wearing even though it as a Saturday. He grinned and then said, "Sorry. We were trying to liven things up."

"By attempting to kidnap us." I said dryly.

He shook his head, "We weren't kidnapping you. We were attempting to take you two to a wonderful place! But, if you don't want to go…"

"I don't want to go." Hikaru and I both turned to see who spoke, and Haruhi was there being held by the arms by Kaoru, and he did not look amused. Not serious, but just very bored and maybe a little annoyed.

Both of the Hitachiin's let out an 'Awww…. Why not Haruhiiiii?'.

"I have to study for a scholarship, unlike you," then mumbled under his breath, "rich bastards…"

The twins took no notice, and grinned mischievously when a flashy black limo suddenly pulled up in front of us The dark tinted window rolled down to reveal the Host Club King adorned in shades and a hula shirt. He smiled in a charming way and said, "Get them in the car."

Thirty minutes later, all three of them were still trying to get me in the car. "C'mon Ayame-chaaan, come with us!"

I was a little annoyed that someone I had met once was calling me 'Ayame-chan', but I brushed it off. The three good-looking boys were looking at me with puppy dog eyes, begging.

"What the hell! Why do you want me to come with you so badly?" I yelled at them, and for a second they looked like actually thought about it.

_Why _are _we taking her? _All three of them thought at the same time.

_Oh yeah, because Honey asked us to._

Tamaki suddenly looked like he found out something amazing, and said, "Will you come with us, please?"

I sighed. "You know, it would have better in the first place to ask, rather than to try to force me into a car with people I barely know."

The three sighed and opened the door for me chivalrously, and this time, I stepped in.

I was afraid the ride there would be awkward, but how could it be when there are four Host Club members in one car? Three of the boys—obviously not Fujioka0-san, who seemed even more annoyed each minute—would try to charm me like they do in the Host Club to other girls my age. But I'm not one to be charmed so easily, so I pretty much ignored them, much to their dismay.

We pulled up to a huge dome shaped building. It wasn't just big, or huge, it was gigantic. It was like 6 football fields, though I couldn't be sure if it was bigger than that. The three ushered Fujioka-san and I out of the vehicle and into the building. Inside, was a small receptionist area where we signed in. No one else was there. It was really quiet.

Tamaki, Kaoru and Hikaru bounded past us and into the boys changing areas while I followed the signs with arrows leading the girls. It was then that I noticed Haruhi following quietly behind me. I didn't say anything, but when we reached the doors for the changing rooms and the twins, who apparently changed very quickly, ran over to us and forced us into the room did I ask Fujioka-san, "Why are you in the girls?"

Two twin maids were in the changing room with us while Hikaru and Kaoru stayed outside. There were dozens and dozens of swimsuits and I could hear the orange-haired twins yelling through the door, "They're from our mom's latest line! Pick any one you want, Haruhi-kun, Ayame-chan!"

Fujioka froze, and mechanically turned towards me with a look of horror on his face, "Because…?"

_My debt!_ Is all Haruhi could think of.

There were gasps outside the door and I heard low murmurs. Fujioka clamed down and told me, "I'm really a girl."

"Um… cool?" Was my lame response. He—_she_ really did seem a little feminine at times. And had a higher pitched voice. Other than that, all I could think of was how flat she was for a girl. It was a bit perverted but I couldn't help but thinking about it… "Are you… what they call a… transvestite?"

For a moment, Haruhi stared at me in disbelief, "What…?" I thought she was going to freak but she burst out laughing, "No! I'm not a cross dresser!"

We both just stared at each other and it became awkward. I wrung my hands and suddenly said, "Awkward turtle!"

Thankfully, she laughed and the maids took over. They pulled out a whole bunch of swim suits. They showed us one that only looked lke a bunch of strings tied together and we both rejected it. Haruhi chose a pink one-piece with some sort of bathing cap on her head. I chose a plain black bikini thing. As soon as we finished, we went outside to see Tamaki holding up some clothes for, I'm assuming, Haruhi.

I left the two, Tamaki beet red and Haruhi with her neutral expression.

When I again followed the signs, I came to a tropical looking place. It even had a long river. Kyoya was sitting there casually and when he saw my expression, he said, "My family built this."

"Impressive." I said back to him, but then I saw Honey and ran over to him. "Hey Honey! Your friends kidnapped me!"

He was wearing his swimming shorts and had a small donut ring around his waist, "Really? I only told them to _get _you… Hey, Ayame-chan! Do you ant to swim with me?" I, of course happily agreed as Mori watched from afar.

I jumped into the water at the same time as Honey and I noticed that there was a current, "Woah." Mori came in with us shortly after and Honey somehow managed to climb on his back. I stopped trying to swim against the current and sat on the edge, just watching them and everyone else.

Hikaru, Kaoru and Tamaki were starting to get into an intense water fight. I laughed at their antics. Haruhi was sitting at the patio tables with Kyoya where they both drank refreshments. I realized that I was actually happy to be here. In Lobelia, everyone is either super serious or really stupid and dramatic. But the Host Club is like that, too. But in a good way.

Mori stepped out of the water and Honey stayed in the same place by quickly paddling his legs in the water. I heard shouts from the three having a water fight, and I turned just in time to see Tamaki slip on a banana and slam into the large wooden pole that resembled a totem pole and press something on it. Everything beeped and I turned around in confusion.

The river started to churn violently and a huge wave came crashing down on Honey. My first instinct was to jump, and no, I didn't hesitate to.

The water engulfed me and I held my breath as long as I could. My eyes were tightly clenched closed, but I could feel my oxygen running out. Too bad I didn't take a deep enough breath when I jumped in. I could feel myself slowly losing consciousness as I fought to keep it. Damn. What's with me blacking out lately?

Something smacked my forehead. Then my cheek. Then my stomach. Then my forehead again. Okay, that last one really hurt. I groaned involuntarily and opened my eyes, "Stop."

A body that was unmistakably Honey's hovered over me and exclaimed in delight, "Ayame! You jumped in after me? That's so cool of you! But I guess it's not because you fainted."

"Shut up, Honey. Where are we? Still in Kyoya building? This place is huge."

We both stood and lush green plants and tropical trees surrounded us. I could hear birds that you hear on the discovery channel and saw exotic butterflies flittering around the colorful flowers. Honey looked around curiously, "Let's go… find them, I guess."

The two of us walked through the dense forest until I stopped, "This is annoying."

Honey stopped after I spoke and turned to face me, "What's annoying?" He asked, tilting his head to the side. His little pink flowers were dancing around his head still.

"Walking through this. It cuts my legs from the prickly plants." I showed him my scratched up leg and he frowned, "Well that's not good." He suddenly pulled out a sword from his back.

"W-where did you get that?" I asked him, astonished. He shrugged non-chalantly and began to hack his way easily through the dense foliage. It made things a lot easier, but we still didn't get anywhere. None of the host's could be seen anywhere.

I thought about how we could reach them. "Oh! Let me try something." I told him. He paused from his hitting and watched me climb up a tree. Unfortunately, there just so happened to be a nest in the tree. With a big momma big. I screamed as it started peck on me. The flapping bird scared me, causing me to fall. I expected to land on the ground, but I felt arms around me.

"Are you okay?" My eyes were closed shut and I opened them to see Honey. I sighed in relief and face palmed, "Thank you."

Honey giggled and I laughed. I got out of his arms and this time, we walked a bit further and Honey tried a different tree. He didn't end up getting attacked by a bird. From the ground, I could see him looking out from his perch. He slid down and shook his head in disappointment, "I couldn't see anything."

We sat for a while for a break when I had an urge to use the bathroom. 've never peed in the woods before. "I have to go to the bathroom." Honey nodded and pointedly looked away when I went into the trees. I went a little further when I lost my footing and tripped over a vine. I was expecting to land on ground, but I kept falling. I was falling down a slanted little hill. On the way down, I couldn't help but scream.

When I finally stopped tumbling, I lied on the ground and thought about how embarrassing it was to fall down a hill like that. And I still really needed to pee. I sighed as I got up and sat on the ground. Honey was sliding quickly down the hill and he ran up to me, "You're so clumsy."

I looked around and saw that we were in a small clearing. When I recovered from my fall, we began walking again. Since we were on a different land elevation, Honey decided to check up in the trees again. I wasn't expecting for him to find anything, but he shouted, "Ayame! Come up here!"

I climbed up the tree and saw that Honey was pointing to something. There was another small clearing and there I saw Mori. Haruhi was sitting on his shoulder. Soldiers dressed all in black surrounded them. I saw Honey smile and whisper to me, "Watch!"

He ripped a vine off of a branch and went swooping down. Honey easily knocked out all of them. I chose a less dramatic approach and climbed down the tree (carefully) and walked into the clearing. By now, Kyoya, Hikaru, Kaoru and Tamaki had appeared and were asking a lot of questions Tamaki embraced his daughter lovingly.

Like always, Mori and Honey had a cute fuzzy moment. I smiled at everyone and the soldiers realized that they had just fought Honey. They were bowing down him and apologizing. It made me laugh.

Afterwards, we all went back to the main area, safe and unharmed, save for a few bruises and scratches. Tamaki declared that they would be going to the beach next time.

* * *

OHMYGOD. I just watched this really funny cosplay skit on youtube. Anyone who loves Kingdom Hearts would die of laughter o3o

**/watch?v=kk1_WhW6q9I&feature=related**

There's a link if anyone wants to watch it. It's… erm, yaoi, but even people who don't like KH yaoi will most likely find it funny. It's kind of hard to hear, but when you listen, they some really funny things.

Review please?


	8. Chapter 8

**You will hate this chapter. **  
_or not, but if so, sorry in advance. but i think it turns out pretty well.  
_And OOH! **Early update for you guys!!! **

Oh, and I don't own Ouran High School Host Club.

* * *

It's still the weekend. And I am bored out of my mind. It makes me wish that I accepted the offer that Honey had offered me. They were going to the beach with a few girls from school. Mostly fangirls from the Host Club. There's not a doubt that Kyoya was only doing it for his benefits. Or the Host Club's. Sometimes I think he should be the president instead of Tamaki. Tamaki's—gah! Why am I thinking about this?

I had been previously lying in the sun in my backyard. The grass wasn't soft. It was prickly and tickling my back while being prickly and annoying at the same time. Prickly is a funny word. Like prick. Prickly is annoying and so is a prick. Yuri is a prick. At least to me. He is the absolute definition of it. Tell me again why I'm thinking about this?

Today is going to be boring. Insipid. Uneventful. Vapid. Lackluster. _Dull_. My fingers absentmindedly began to tear the grass out of the ground. I kept ripping it out until a circle clearly lacking grass showed my vicinity. I sighed as I was too lazy to move to another spot to pull on the grass. I rolled over, thus making the grass get all over my clothes and stuck to it. Right when I was about to close my eyes, I heard a maid call for me.

"You have a visitor." I looked up to see her bowing politely and I said, "Well… who is it?"

"I'm not quite sure. Shall I bring him in?" She inquired.

I said yes just because I was bored and had nothing to do. I hope it's at least an amusing person. She nodded her head and called lightly, "You can come in." I heard footsteps walk in, and from the sound of them, they were hesitant. My head was buried in grass while I waited and when I looked up, Yuri was standing slightly behind the maid looking quite chastened.

The maid walked away and while he stood there awkwardly with his hands in his pockets and I was a little shocked. He cleared his throat, "I never got to apologize properly so… Er, sorry." He said the last part quickly, but I understood. He's the type of person who's uncomfortable with saying sorry.

Deciding that I didn't care about that little incident, I said, "No problem, I guess. Is that all you came here for?"

"I guess…" He stayed silent but made no move to leave. We stayed silent for about 30 seconds (which seems a lot longer when you're staying at someone with an awkward silence) until he asked with an amused smile on his face, "Why are you covered in grass?"

"Uh… I was bored." I answered lamely. I didn't really know what else to say to my enemy who was probably laughing at me in his head as we were speaking.

He chuckled, "Wow… you must have been to do… this." He pointed to the shreds of grass and the empty patch of the lawn.

"Well it's not like I have anything better to do." I didn't.

"What about Honey?"

"He went to the beach." I was sad just thinking about it. Honey was probably collecting crabs… Wow that sounded so wrong.

Yuri then quickly said, "Well then let's do somethin'."

Why would my enemy be trying to cheer me up? Maybe he isn't a heartless jerk. But it doesn't change my opinion and first impression of him whatsoever. "Like what?"

And that is how we ended up in an amusement park. "Why here?" I asked, wondering why at an amusement park where it was filled with people.

"Because we can have fun. Besides, it's not like you have anything better to do." He said, mocking me from before when was covered in grass. From then, I had changed into jeans and white v-neck shirt. It was a warm day, so I didn't need a coat or anything.

First, we started by Yuri forcing me to go on the biggest roller coaster in the whole park. The line up for it was massive. I gazed longingly at the merry-go-round horses going around slowly in the same circle, up and down Then I looked up and saw people boarding off of the ride. Some looked terrified and others had huge grins on their faces. A boy shoved past me and to the garbage can to barf.

Ew.

The line had gotten a lot smaller, and this time Yuri and I would be riding it this time. The line moved slowly as everyone shuffled along slowly to get on. I was feeling nervous. I've never actually gone on a big roller coaster before, as weird as that may sound.

We finally got to the front of the line and the monitor checked our wrist for our bands (unlimited rides, of course), and let us pass. I stepped up on the platform and we took our seats. It was somewhere in the middle. I was just happy that we didn't get the place right at the front. That would have been terrifying.

The ride started up and I made extra sure that my big seat belt was locked into place. It started moving, and it went faster and faster and faster. I was scared out of my mind for the first 40 seconds, but I slowly stared to enjoy it. My screams came out of delight instead of terror. The speed was fast, so tears from my eyes being so dry started to come out of the corner. When it stopped, I couldn't but grin. I wiped a tear from my eye and felt my hair. It as probably messy, but I didn't really care.

It made me happy that I didn't wear a skirt.

We walked around and played games for a while. He won two teddy bears, "Here. You can have this one. The other one is for Yuki." He told me. Yuri was holding a purple fuzzy bear for Yuki. I got the brown fuzzy one.

"Where's Yuki anyways?" I had been thinking about that. I hadn't seen them without each other, and together they balanced each other out well.

"She had a dental appointment. Her tooth chipped. And she has a lisp for now." He laughed just thinking about the serious Yuki having a lisp and a weird smile.

I smiled, "How did she chip her tooth?"

Yuri blushed and I was surprised until he started talking, "We were… doing something and she happened to fall and hit her head."

I decided not to pry because he was blushing like crazy the more he spoke about it. I changed the topic for his sake and we jumped on a ride. And a few more. And a couple more rides later, we were pretty exhausted. "Hey what time is it?" He asked. We were sitting down at one of the tables drinking lemonade.

"It is… 6:00. Wow." I was surprised a day could go by so fast. I'm happy that Yuri actually came to my house because otherwise I would have been still bored and moping that I didn't go to the beach. And too lazy to do anything else.

Yuri looked shocked too, "We should head back, eh?"

"Sure."

I ended up calling for a ride and giving Yuri a ride back to his house. It was a decent sized house, but nothing like mine. I sound conceited, but not everyone has a house like mine. Unless if you go to Ouran, I guess.

"Thanks, Yuri. I had fun." I told him before he exited the vehicle.

He turned around and smiled, "I was bored too, otherwise I probably wouldn't have stopped by… but I'm happy I did." Yuri turned back around and got out. Before he slammed the door shut, his normal attitude returned, "See you at the competition when I kick your ass." He said grinning, then closed the door.

At least he didn't smile sweetly and say 'Good night.'. I have a small tendency to like obnoxious people. Like Yuri. And I don't mean in a lovey kind of way, but in a friendship sort of way.

I was still deep in thought about things when we pulled up in front of my house. When I exited the black car, I was surprised to see two familiar figures. One was really tall, and the other was short. My mood rose considerably. I immediately ran up to the shorter figure and hugged it, "Honey!"

It twitched and turned around, "Ayame-chan!" Honey's face smiled at me, he hugged me back but pulled away, "You kinda… stink." Well that's embarrassing. I hate being stinky.

"Oh yeah… I probably do. I went to the amusement park." I told him.

I invited them in for tea and cake, which Honey accepted right away once he heard the word cake.

While they sat and chatted, I ran up to my room as fast as I could and threw off my clothes. I had a quick shower and changed into sweatpants and white shirt with black bubbly writing on it. It was in English romaji characters so I unfortunately couldn't read it. But I liked how it looked when I saw it, so I just went ahead and bought it.

I sat down with Honey and Mori. Honey was happily taking big bites out of the strawberry cake and exclaimed, "I love your chef's cake, Ayame!" He practically drooled on the table while he said it.

Mori was sipping tea quietly (how do you do that?), and he looked up, "Where did you go today Ayame?" didn't I already tell them that?

"I went to the amusement park. Yuri randomly showed up at my house today." I told Mori, but Honey interrupted with a dark look on his face, "Did you say _Yuki?_"

Shaking my head, I said, "No, I said—" I noticed the dark look on Honey's face and shut up.

"Well?" Honey said dangerously. What's his problem? Well, I guess frolicking (not in a flirtatious way) with the person who sent me in a coma would be a little disturbing.

The glare was making me nervous, even though it wasn't directed at me, and I said, "I said _Yuri came by today. _He came to apologize. And I was really bored and wishing I went with you guys so when he asked to go somewhere, we went to the fair."

Honey calmed down a bit, "Oh, okay."

Just then, a maid placed another cake in front of Honey that was filled with strawberries and Honey's eyes widened before he took another happy bite of the sweet delicacy.

For a second I was scared that honey was actually going to get mad. Honey is actually scary when he's mind. Not that I'd be scared. I can be just as scary, but I just didn't want him breaking anything in the tea room. My mother collects teacups, and lots of them are priceless.

Honey's cheery manner returned and Mori was as quiet as ever and politely eating his cake in small bites. I ate a lot of the cake, much to Honey's dismay. By the time it was time for them to go home, I was deadbeat. I dragged myself to the doorway to say goodnight and they were looking at me oddly.

"Are you okay?"

I yawned, "Just tired. See you tomorrow, guys!"

Mori said a short goodbye and Honey smiled, "Good night, Aya-chan."

After I said goodnight and they left in their usually flashy car, I got ready for bed. I was so tired, I didn't even bother slipping out of my sweats. This day has been more hectic than I had thought it would have been. It started out as a more than boring day and turned into something exciting. Because of Yuri.

I'm happy Honey and Mori came to visit me. Other than Honey almost getting mad, everything was fine. It reminded me of what we always used to do. We always used to have tea together almost everyday. Like old ladies. Now I'm happy that I came transferred from Lobelia Academy to Ouran Academy. It's so much better. I'm never going back there.

Snuggling into my pillow, I fell asleep and dreamt of strawberry cake and teddy bears.

* * *

  
And the thing Yuki and Yuri were doing were not something gross. They were... kissing. Well, attempting to, lol.

P.S…

Reviewing just takes a second?

Ayame: I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS IF YOU DON'T REVIEW!

Honey: Stop roaring. Please review?

Ayame: Oh yeah, like using your puppy dog eyes is going to work— Hey. Hey, fangirl… FANGIRL! Yeah, the one… reviewing…

Honey: It works.

Ayame: … … Anyways, keep reviewing. Tell the author Yume how much you hate Yuri and how much you love me.

Honey: _And me._

Ayame: And Honey.


End file.
